Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/29/16 - 6/4/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *5/29/16 - 10:25am - Go Fly a Kit *5/29/16 - 10:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter *5/29/16 - 1:30am - High and the Flighty/Touche and Go/Egg Scramble, An/Chaser On The Rocks/Little Red Rodent Hood/No Barking/Hare Splitter/Jet Cage/Tweetie Pie/Zip Zip Hooray!/Steal Wool *5/30/16 - 11:45am - Mother Was A Rooster/People are Bunny/Pop 'Em Pop/Canary Row/Unexpected Pest/Just Plane Beep/Sheep Ahoy/Who Scent You?/Lumber Jerks *5/30/16 - 1:30am - Pop 'Em Pop/Canary Row/Unexpected Pest/Just Plane Beep/Sheep Ahoy/Who Scent You?/Lumber Jerks/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit *5/31/16 - 11:45am - Hopalong Casualty/Odor of the Day/Corn on the Cop/There They Go-Go-Go!/Highway Runnery/French Rarebit/Rabbit Rampage/Devil's Feud Cake *5/31/16 - 1:30am - Odor of the Day/Corn on the Cop/There They Go-Go-Go!/Highway Runnery/French Rarebit/Rabbit Rampage/Devil's Feud Cake/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare To Eternity *6/1/16 - 11:45am - Rabbit Hood/Ballot Box Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Stupor Salesman/Superior Duck/Fox Terror/All Fowled Up/Pests for Guests/Ready Woolen and Able *6/1/16 - 1:30am - Rabbit Hood/Ballot Box Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Stupor Salesman/Superior Duck/Fox Terror/All Fowled Up/Feline Frame-up/Fish And Slips/Foghorn Leghorn *6/2/16 - 11:45am - Porky Chops/Zipping Along/Boulder Wham!/Zip 'N Snort/Tree For Two/Tweet Dreams/Shishkabugs/Rushing Roulette/Scaredy Cat *6/2/16 - 1:30am - Porky Chops/Zipping Along/Boulder Wham!/Zip 'N Snort/Tree For Two/Tweet Dreams/Shishkabugs/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *6/3/16 - 11:45am - Hip Hip Hurry/This is a Life/From Hare to Heir/Big Snooze/Daffy Flies North/Quack Shot/Sandy Claws/Muzzle Tough/Sheep In The Deep, A *6/3/16 - 1:30am - This is a Life/From Hare to Heir/Big Snooze/Daffy Flies North/Quack Shot/Sandy Claws/Muzzle Tough/Fowl Weather/Fox Terror/Foxy by Proxy *6/4/16 - 1:30am - Gopher Broke/Crowing Pains/Scaredy Cat/Oily Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/Tease for Two/Mother Was A Rooster/Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *5/30/16 - 8am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *5/30/16 - 8:30am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *5/31/16 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *5/31/16 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *6/1/16 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *6/1/16 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *6/2/16 - 8am - New Cat in Town/Baby Bunny *6/2/16 - 8:30am - For Whom the Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *6/3/16 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *6/3/16 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage WABBIT *5/29/16 - 12:30pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *5/29/16 - 1pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *5/29/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *5/30/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *5/31/16 - 7pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *6/1/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *6/2/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *6/3/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *6/4/16 - 12:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *6/4/16 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *6/4/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker